Sadness
by Ayzahra
Summary: Lagi-lagi Ying harus merindu, lalu yang dirindukan pasti akan kembali. Namun, kali ini berbeda.


"Ying, aku akan pergi lagi," ujar Fang sambil memelukku.

Aku tahu bahwa kalimat tersebut pasti akan kudengar lagi. Di rooftop rumah kosong yang sering didatangi Fang, dia melontarkan kalimat itu. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena sebagian besar yang terlihat hanyalah gelap. Mentari belum sepenuhnya terbit.

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Menolak pun rasanya percuma. Aku berkata seraya menundukkan kepala, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk cepat kembali." kemudian kami saling mengaitkan kelingking.

"Janji," balasnya.

Sehari sebelum perpisahan, aku dan Fang menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Berjalan-jalan, bermain, dan bercanda. Dalam waktu itu, aku melupakan tentang perpisahan, namun waktu terasa bergulir cepat hingga aku tak menyangka hari esok telah tiba.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku harus memikul rindu pada orang yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sadness**

 **By Ayzahra**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Waning(s):

AR, **Death chara** , **full Ying pov** , **depression chara** , minim dialog, _italic paragraph is dream!Ying_ , EYD belum sempurna, alur yang mungkin kurang bisa dipahami, psstt ... cerita ini hanya **FIKSI** atau karangan author semata, dll.

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kita saling menapak. Merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan. Jarak semakin terkikis hingga hembusan nafasmu terdengar dan dapat kurasakan. Di balik lensa kacamata, dapat kulihat sorot kesedihan dari sepasang manik violet pujaanku.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang buruk. Kita tidak dapat mengelak dari perpisahan yang menjemput. Walaupun sudah dijalani berulang kali, rasanya tetap menyedihkan. Pertemuan yang justru jarang terjadi ... aku akan selalu mengharapkannya.

Hawa dingin dari semilir angin malam begitu menusuk kulit. Fang menarikku dalam pelukan. Lingkaran tangannya melonggar seiring dia menyejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Tak peduli pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang ikut mengiringi kepergiannya, dia menciumku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri, pasrah terjatuh dalam kenikmatan ini. Sesaat aku terpikir keinginanku yang tergolong egois. Bisa saja aku mengaktifkan jam kuasa manipulasi waktu milikku untuk memperlambat waktu. Aku tak ingin Fang pergi. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Dehaman keras menghancurkan suasana romantis yang sedang kami jalani. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap menghampiri kami. Tempo berjalannya cenderung lambat hingga ketukan ujung sepatunya tidak dapat sampai di indra pendengaran. Tatapan tajam mengarah padaku. Akan tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kulempar senyum pada pria itu yang kini berada tak jauh dari kami. Dialah sang kapten, orang yang juga disayang oleh Fang, sudah seharusnya aku juga menyayanginya.

Isyarat anggukan kepala dilakukan oleh sang kapten. Fang sadar jika dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Lantas ia mencium keningku agak lama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terlena akan kehangatan yang diberikan olehnya. Dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi agar bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam pesawat luar angkasa. Aku berlari sebelum sosok kekasihku hilang di balik pintu besi otomatis. Memeluknya sekali lagi dari belakang. Dia tidak terkejut melainkan berbalik untuk membalas pelukanku begitu erat. Jaket ungu kesukaannya menjadi basah di bagian dada karena tangisanku.

"Aku akan menunggumu," bisikku.

Aku menarik kembali kedua tanganku. Mengulas senyum termanis yang aku punya. Kedua mataku terpejam kala tangan Fang menyentuh wajahku. "Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu menunggu dan menangis," katanya seraya menghapus sisa cairan liquid yang masih mengalir di pipiku.

Kuusap wajahku hingga aku yakin tidak ada bekas aliran air mata. Fang melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan tegap mengikuti langkah sang kapten. Pintu terbuka otomatis dan tertutup demikian. Fang telah hilang dari pandanganku.

Rambutku yang tergerai berkibar karena hempasan angin. Perlahan pesawat luar angkasa itu terangkat kemudian melesat dalam sekejap. Tanah lapang kembali sunyi. Entah mereka yang berdiri jauh di belakangku rasanya tidak ada yang melontar sepatah kata sekalipun. Begitu sunyi ... hingga mungkin isak tangisku terdengar kembali oleh mereka.

Fang telah pergi ... dan aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku.

Sesaat aku terngiang ucapannya sebelum berbalik badan. Seuntai kalimat yang mampu menumbuhkan rona merah di pipi. Bagaikan mantra cinta yang mampu menggejolakkan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying."

Aku, Ying, juga sangat mencintaimu, Fang.

Tiap malam aku merenungi arloji kuning-biru yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah seminggu tak ada pemberitahuan hologram panggilan dari dirimu lewat teknologi canggih ini. Tentu saja aku yang bodoh. Kau berada diluar jangkauanku. Ya, kau jauh dariku hingga aku tak dapat menyentuhmu seujung jari pun.

Biasanya aku akan menangis dan tertidur. Lalu terbangun dengan mata sembab. Yaya akan di sampingku terkadang dan menjadi objek pertama penglihatanku. Aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa merepotkan Yaya dan juga sahabat lelakiku. BoBoiBoy dan Gopal akan menyisihkan waktu dari kesibukan mereka untuk berkumpul bersama di rumahku. Cokelat hangat dalam termos selalu dibawa BoBoiBoy kala berkunjung ke rumahku. Bersama beberapa bungkus biskuit Yaya, cokelat tersebut akan dituang ke dalam cangkir-cangkir keramik berwarna putih mengkilap. Beruntung sejak Yaya menikah dengan BoBoiBoy, biskuit buatannya seolah bermetamorfosis menjadi lezat. Hanya saja keluhan Gopal tentang dirinya yang belum memiliki kekasih menimbulkan kesan suram tersendiri.

Mereka, sahabatku sejak kecil, selalu menemaniku dalam hari-hariku yang mungkin akan sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka. Secuil kebahagiaan kudapat dari canda dan tawa yang mereka lontarkan. Saat bersama mereka, aku seolah amnesia akan kehidupanku yang menyedihkan. Usiaku yang paling muda diantara mereka mengakibatkan aku sering bersifat manja. Oleh karena itu, mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak.

Terkadang, Gopal membawa seluruh kaset _video_ _game_ -nya serta alat-alat untuk memainkannya. Ruang keluarga di rumahku seakan menjelma kapal hancur setelah Gopal dan BoBoiBoy selesai bermain. Bukan hanya karena itu saja, lantai pasti akan kotor karena remah-remah makanan ringan yang berserakan. Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sewaktu melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya. Hah ... aku merasa iri dengan keluarga bahagia tersebut. Sepertinya nasibku tak jauh berbeda dengan Gopal saat ini. Sama-sama masih sendiri tapi setidaknya aku sudah memiliki calon pasangan hidup.

Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering berlatih untuk mengikuti lomba lari umum sebagai perwakilan dari kota kecil kelahiranku ini. Aku sengaja menyibukkan diri agar tidak terus membuang waktu yang semata-semata untuk memikirkan Fang. Aku bertekad meraih juara satu dari perlombaan yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi di kota ini. Membawa nama baik keluarga, kota, dan diriku sendiri.

Saat hari yang kutunggu telah tiba, Yaya datang lebih awal dan duduk di deretan kursi penonton paling depan. Aku terkesima menatap banyak orang yang memenuhi stadion. Tak ada jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Rambut panjangku sengaja dikucir kuda agar tidak mengganggu. Sehelai kain merah panjang aku lilitkan melingkari kepala sebagai bentuk semangat. Ah, seandainya Fang ada disini ...

Dor!

Pistol ditembakkan. Sontak seluruh peserta atlet lari berlari secepat mungkin menuju garis _finish_. Keringat mulai meluncur di pelipis. Sekiranya jarak telah jauh dari garis _start_ , aku masih tetap merasa kuat berlari. Ini cita-citaku. Ini salah satu kesempatanku untuk menjadi atlet negeri. Aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati maka aku bisa. Aku tatap lekat-lekat peserta yang berhasil merebut juara satu. Padahal aku nyaris mendapatkan posisi itu.

Dari jauh, nampak Yaya, BoBoiBoy, dan Gopal datang menghampiri. "Kau pasti lelah. Minumlah!" ujar Yaya seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Kau hebat, Ying! Tak kusangka kau juara dua!" BoBoiBoy tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi yang kuinginkan juara satu."

Lalu Gopal menimpali ucapanku dengan wajah cemberut, "Sudah beruntung kau juara, Ying." aku hanya tertawa lirih kemudian berjalan menuju seorang pria dan wanita berkaus olahraga yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi khusus pelatih. Aku berbincang sejenak dengan mereka dan mengutarakan kebahagiaanku di sela-sela obrolan.

Tak kurasa waktu berjalan cepat dan aku bisa menjalaninya tanpa Fang lagi. Aku dan para sahabatku sedang merayakan keberhasilanku di rumah BoBoiBoy sore ini. Cokelat hangat selalu menjadi suguhan bersama beberapa keping biskuit Yaya. Ochobot, sang sfera kuasa yang memberiku jam kuasa, selalu menasihati Gopal agar tidak makan secara rakus tapi Gopal justru mengabaikannya dan pada akhirnya ia tersedak. Tok Aba yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kala melihat tingkah teman baik cucu kesayangannya. Pesta syukuran kecil-kecilan ini tak berlangsung lama. Tepat pukul lima sore, aku dan Gopal mohon pamit pada si tuan rumah.

"BoBoiBoy, kau antarkan saja Ying sampai ke rumahnya. Daripada harus naik angkot sendirian," saran Tok Aba. Mengingat hari mulai gelap. BoBoiBoy melirik ke arah Yaya, bermaksud meminta persetujuan. Gopal sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi dengan motor _matic_ -nya setelah bersalaman pada Tok Aba dan melakukan salam persahabatan yang sering kami lakukan saat akan berpisah.

"Benar kata Tok Aba, antarlah Ying sampai rumahnya dengan selamat," ujar Yaya penuh penekanan.

Aku dan BoBoiBoy berboncengan di atas motor _matic_. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Sang surya sebagian telah kembali ke persembunyiannya. Aku mendadak teringat pada pemuda bersurai ungu kesayanganku. Dia sedang apa disana?

Tanpa memakan waktu panjang, BoBoiBoy telah mengantarkanku hingga depan pekarangan rumah. Dia tersenyum. Kami melakukan salam persahabatan diiringi tawa; mengepal tangan dan meninjunya dengan yang lain. "BoBoiBoy, apa kau merindukan Fang?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja.

Sekali lagi, pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata lirih sebelum pergi. "Tentu saja. Dia rival-ku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Aku berdiri terpaku sejenak. Merenungkan kalimat BoBoiBoy yang seolah terngiang kembali. Rival-mu saja merindukanmu apalagi diriku yang sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu erat saat ini. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ku rindukan. Aku ingin segera mengenakan gaun pengantin yang indah dan berdampingan denganmu yang berbalut _tuxedo_. Kemudian mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati.

Fang, pemuda dingin dan menyebalkan tapi selalu kurindukan.

Aku tetap setia menunggu tapi rindu ini kian tak tertahan. Apa kau tak dapat mengerti betapa tersiksanya aku dalam kerinduan yang setiap saat selalu menyergapku? Aku mohon ... cepatlah kembali ...

Awan kelabu menaungi kota kecil penuh kenangan ini. Rintik hujan mulai turun beraturan. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit menjadi alasan mengapa aku memakai jaket yang _couple_ dengan jaket ungumu.

Sudah beberapa bulan aku menantimu. Hei, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku disini hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Harapan yang selalu kupanjatkan belum juga terkabul. Apa kau lupa terhadap diriku? Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau tidak akan—tidak mungkin—melupakan aku. Kau sudah berjanji tentang hal itu.

Hari ini aku sengaja membeli sebuah _pocket camera_. Payung biru pemberian darimu telah melindungiku dari terpaan hujan saat aku pulang-pergi dari suatu toko elektronik. Untung saat berangkat ke toko masih gerimis. Di ruang tamu yang sepi, aku mencoba menggunakan _camera_ milikku. Aku ingin _camera_ tersebut dapat menyimpan kenangan-kenangan bersamamu nanti.

Derum mobil terdengar kemudian disusul ketukan pintu berkali-kali. Kala pintu terbuka, wajah-wajah sedih para sahabatku yang kulihat. Ada apa? tanyaku dalam hati. Ada satu wajah familiar yang sudah lama tak kutemui. "Adudu?"

Persediaan _sachet_ cokelat bubuk masih banyak. Aku mencampurkannya dengan air hangat dari termos. Asap putih mengepul di atasnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkan satu demi satu cangkir ke dalam nampan dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Aku ingat! Aku juga masih mempunyai sekaleng _cookies_ beraneka rasa. Kupikir, barangkali Gopal pasti akan senang setelah ku suguhkan semua itu. Akan tetapi dia terlihat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya, lebih pendiam dan sedari tadi tubuhnya bergemetar. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, dan Adudu pun begitu. Tak ada yang berbicara selain aku yang lebih memilih menceritakan tentang _pocket camera_ yang baru saja aku membelinya. Tak ada yang bersikap ceria selain diriku, mereka berempat terlihat murung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang justru memperdalam tundukan kepala mereka. Hal itu semakin menambah keheranan dalam diriku. Gopal yang selalu kekanakan saat menjumpai makanan, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya yang selalu ceria saat bersamaku, dan Adudu yang nyaris tidak pernah sama sekali berkunjung ke rumahku. Semua itu berantonim saat ini.

"Fang ...," ujar Yaya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar. Tentu saja, mendengar nama Fang spontan aku bersemangat. Seketika aku membanjiri tamu-tamuku dengan pertanyaan tanpa jeda,

"Dimana Fang? Apa kalian bertingkah seperti ini karena ulahnya? Apa dia telah kembali?" aku memasang pose berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataanku, "Oh, Yaya! Jangan-jangan kau keceplosan mengucapkan nama Fang tadi? Tenang saja, kalau begitu aku tidak akan merusak rencana kejutan yang dibuat oleh Fang. Biarkan aku bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." setelah aku setengah berbisik, suasana menjadi hening, beruntung ada suara gemericik hujan yang mengisi keheningan itu.

Keheningan masih berlanjut hingga beberapa detik kemudian. Senyumku memudar. Sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Yaya menutup mulutnya menahan tangis, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal mencengkeram celananya kuat-kuat, dan tangan Adudu yang terlihat masih tetap mengepal. Jika ini rencana kejutan tentang kedatangan Fang, mengapa ada Adudu disini? Ah, aku juga belum sempat menanyakannya. Firasat buruk apa ini, lebih baik aku membuangnya saja. Toh, aku yakin dalang dari semua ini ialah Fang, kekasihku. Alasanku menguatkan keyakinanku ini karena aku menemukan sebuket mawar merah tergeletak di depan pintu rumahku sebelumnya. Aku meraihnya dan mendapati secarik kertas berisi si nama pengirim.

"Fa-Fang telah tiada. Tiba-tiba ka-kapal luar angkasanya mengalami ke-kerusakan," ujar Adudu mendadak mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Kini giliran aku yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka seolah menunggu jawaban dariku. "Hahaha! Hei, Adudu! Apa kau belum menghapalkan skenario kejutan kedatangan Fang ini? Ucapanmu terbata-bata, kau tahu?" tawaku meledak namun hanya bertahan sementara. Mereka benar-benar menatapku serius. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

"Ini benar-benar terjadi, Ying." akhirnya Yaya membuka suaranya. Kali ini aku bimbang hendak memercayainya atau tidak. Pasalnya Yaya sangat jarang berkata bohong sekalipun padaku. Sebagai sahabat, tentu aku tahu sifat-sifat terdalam gadis berhijab itu.

"Yaya, kuharap kau berbohong kali ini." seketika air mata Yaya tumpah, membanjiri pipinya. Spontan BoBoiBoy merangkul dan menenangkannya. "Aku tidak bohong, Ying. Sungguh." suaranya terdengar parau. Aku terhenyak. Jika ini bukanlah drama, siapa yang mengiriminya sebuket mawar atas nama Fang?

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tentang ucapan Yaya, aku tidak bisa memercayainya. "Kalau kau tidak berbohong, kenapa Fang mengirimi sebuket mawar kepadaku?" teriakku seraya menuding beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang menghiasi meja tamu dan secarik kertas. Tertera nama pengirim dan tanggal pengiriman di sana.

"Tidak mungkin ... Fang telah meninggal," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menatap horor mawar-mawar dalam vas.

"Ya, tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja itu hanya orang yang mengatasnamakan Fang." Gopal ikut menimpali. Semua ini membuatku seolah menjadi gila tapi aku masih menganggap ini sebuah drama dan aku telah ikut berakting bersama mereka.

"Buktikan jika Fang telah tiada! Dia selalu berjanji akan kembali setelah menjalani misinya dan dia selalu menepati janjinya. Lalu kali ini mengapa tidak?!" air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tetap bersikeras mempertahankan keyakinanku bahwa Fang masih hidup. Entah mengapa aku merasa terlalu dalam ikut bermain drama bersama mereka. Mereka sahabat terbaikku mana mungkin berkata demikian. Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah drama. Ya, drama. Dan aku termasuk dalam salah satu pemainnya.

"Kami tidak bohong dan bersedia membuktikannya," ujar Yaya penuh penekanan. Air mata masih membanjiri pipinya dan dirinya masih berada dalam pelukan hangat BoBoiBoy. Oh! Betapa aku iri kepada sahabatku yang satu ini.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mohon pamit. Aku kembali sendiri dalam rumah sederhana ini. Dengan sigap aku meletakkan kembali cangkir-cangkir berisi minuman cokelat ke dalam nampan dan menutup kaleng cookies yang sedari tadi terbuka. Minuman cokelat milikku yang telah mendingin kusesap perlahan. Kenikmatan yang terkandung di dalamnya berhasil menenangkan pikiranku yang baru berkecamuk.

Hujan masih turun deras di luar sana, dedaunan basah karenanya. Aroma mawar yang menguar seakan bercampur aroma parfum yang biasa digunakan Fang. Aku hanyut dalam lamunan. Dalam benak pemuda itu muncul. Rindu ini semakin mengepul. Aku selalu berharap agar bisa melihat senyummu secepatnya. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan diriku?

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkanmu, Fang. Aku begitu cemas. Obrolan sore tadi terus terngiang. Apa-apaan mereka ini?! Setelah mengatakan tentang Fang yang tidak-tidak, mereka pamit begitu saja. Berlalu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Argh! Akan tetapi bagaimana jika Fang benar-benar telah ...

Fang, aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja dan kau harus secepatnya kembali untuk membuktikannya.

Keesokan harinya Yaya, BoBoiBoy, dan Gopal benar-benar datang. Adudu tak ikut dengan mereka. Aku tak sempat bersiap diri karena aku bangun kesiangan. Semalaman aku memantapkan hati jika Fang masih hidup dan ini sebuah drama! Tidak apa 'kan salah satu pemain tidak berakting dalam satu adegan? Sekarang aku hanya memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna biru cerah polos yang merupakan pakaian kesukaanku.

Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Saat aku hendak melangkah menuju dapur, tangan Yaya menahan lenganku, dia berbisik, "Maaf Ying." kemudian Yaya terisak dalam pelukanku. Aku terkesima ... aku merindukan pelukan ini ... yang pasti dari seorang Fang!

"Ying ..." suara berat memanggil namaku. Terdengar familiar tapi bukan suara milik BoBoiBoy maupun Gopal. Apa ada orang selain mereka? Lelaki berparas tampan nyaris mirip dengan Fang masuk ke ruang tamu. Aku pun sudah terlanjur memanggilnya Fang! Sayang, dia bukan Fang. Dia Kapten Kaizo.

Kapten menghampiriku spontan Yaya yang menyadari keberadaannya melepaskan pelukannya dan menyingkir ke samping BoBoiBoy. Aku harus mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap manik _crimson_ -nya. Akan tetapi dia lebih dulu menyejajarkan wajahnya agar tepat lurus di hadapan wajahku. Tanpa senyum dan tatapan tajam dan penuh selidik sudah menjadi ciri khas dari sang kapten. Mulutnya terbuka, sebuah kalimat seolah tercekat di tenggorokan saat ingin diucapkannya, "Ying. Percayalah pada ucapanku." kapten kembali meluruskan punggungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari permata safirku. Biar kutebak dia melirik mawar-mawar merah yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya sebelum meluruskan pandangannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku. Dia menarik nafasnya panjang seperti sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berkata,

"Tentang adikku, Pang."

Tampang serius milik sang kapten membuatku memilih bungkam. Air muka orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu rumahku terlihat tenang namun tetap saja atmosfer terasa tegang. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, dan Gopal menunduk bertentangan dengan sang kapten yang menegakkan kepalanya.

"Pang telah tiada. Kapal luar angkasa yang dikendarainya mengalami kesalahan hingga tak dapat dikendalikan. Fang-mu telah tiada. Aku tak sempat mencegahnya kala ia berpindah begitu saja ke kapal luar angkasa itu."

Kenapa begitu Kaizo mengucapkan kalimat terpanjangnya justru tentang kabar buruk Fang? Kenapa semuanya berkata demikian? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Air mata terlanjur meluncur sebelum sempat kutahan dan itu tak bisa kuhentikan. Aku menatap sepasang manik _crimson_ dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku berharap dapat menemukan celah kebohongan di mata sang kapten ... sayangnya, tidak ada sekalipun. Kesedihanlah yang aku lihat.

"Percayalah."

Jika pernyataan ini benar, apa penantianku selama ini sia-sia?

Kedua tangan Kapten Kaizo yang melingkar hendak memelukku refleks kutepis. Jantung berdegup, tubuh bergemetar, dan air mata yang tak mau berhenti berjatuhan. Sungguh, pasti penampilanku sudah sangat menyedihkan di mata para sahabatku dan Kapten Kaizo. Tanganku mengepal kuat, jika semua ini benar, aku benar-benar gadis yang bodoh.

"Katakan dimana Fang sekarang? Kapten tidak usah repot-repot berbicara panjang lebar demi menyukseskan skenario kejutan yang direncanakan oleh Fang! Katakan dimana dia? Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?! Cepat katakan ..." tubuhku melorot ke bawah, duduk berlutut. Tenaga dalam tubuh seolah menghilang. "Kumohon ... cukup! Jangan bicarakan pernyataan tentang Fang lagi! Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali dan aku akan menunggunya." sambil terisak aku berkata. Aku benar-benar lemas hingga akhirnya pandanganku menggelap total.

Fang, pemuda misterius yang selalu kucintai dan kurindukan, kumohon katakan jika kau baik-baik saja.

 _Aku masih tetap disini setia menantimu sampai-sampai keluargaku meninggalkanku satu per satu. Aku kesepian di ruangan bernuansa putih ini, kau tahu? Aku bosan di tempat asing ini._

 _Aku melihat diriku begitu cantik dalam pantulan cermin. Tubuhku yang ramping mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru polos. Rambut hitam legam sepunggung sengaja dikucir dua dan pucuk kepalaku ditutupi kupluk biru._

 _Hari menjelang sore, kau pasti datang. Kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Rambut ungu, tinggi, dan tatapan tajam. Hhh, aku ingin cepat-cepat memelukmu. Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda darimu, mengapa bola matamu berwarna crimson bukannya violet? Apa kau memakai softlens?_

 _"Fang?" bisikku dalam pelukannya saat ini. Sungguh kehangatan yang kurindukan dapat kurasakan kembali._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Apa kau benar-benar Fang?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Bukan Fang, ya? Tapi tidak masalah, aku akan tetap menyayangimu!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah, aku ingat. Kau kaptenku bukan? Aku tahu Fang menyayangimu dan aku sudah semestinya menyayangimu juga!"_

 _"Ya..."_

 _"Ah tapi kau orang jahat! Mengapa kau biarkan Fang-ku mengemudi kapal luar angkasa sendirian?"_

 _"Dia tidak sendirian ... dia bersama teman baikku."_

 _"Jadi kau kehilangan dua orang yang kau sayangi, yah? Jika dipikir-pikir, nasibku ternyata lebih baik ketimbang dirimu?"_

 _"Tentu saja maka dari itu kembalilah menjadi Ying yang dulu demi Fang."_

 _"Hahaha. Kau ini pandai berakting juga ternyata. Gayamu meniru kakakmu sangat mirip tadi."_

 _Isakan tangis terdengar di indra pendengaranku entah siapa yang menangis. Toh, aku tidak memerdulikannya. Terpenting aku bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan yang diberikan Fang kepadaku. Ini sebuah drama! Nyatanya Fang masih hidup dan dia berada di hadapanku._

 _"Fang ... kenapa kau datang bersama mereka lagi?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang berdiri mengawal Fang. Tiga orang tersebut menunduk karena mungkin takut akan tatapan sinisku. Ada seorang gadis yang sedang terisak di antara mereka bertiga. Oh, ternyata dia yang menangis._

 _"Apa alasanmu tidak menyukai mereka, Ying? Mereka sahabatmu." aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Sorot mata Fang terlihat serius dan sendu. Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Aku seperti baru saja menyakitinya tapi apa salahku?_

 _"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu, hanya kita berdua ..."_

Hari-hariku terasa hampa. Kedatangan BoBoiBoy, Yaya, dan Gopal terasa menganggu bagiku kini. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Merenungi masa lalu. Entah mengapa, Kapten Kaizo sering mengunjungi rumahku akhir-akhir ini.

Hujan turun di luar sana. Tetesan airnya menciprat ke kaca jendela kamarku. Suasananya sama ketika mawar-mawar darimu terkirim hari itu. Ah, tapi mawar-mawar itu telah layu sekarang. Sudah tak beraroma lagi.

Aku merasa depresi. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai membuatku pesimis untuk meneruskan hidup. Apalah arti hidup ini tanpanya. Pernah sekali aku mencoba bunuh diri, namun digagalkan oleh Kapten Kaizo. Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya terdengar menjengkelkan waktu itu dan juga menyadarkanku.

Mungkin memang benar perkataannya bahwa Fang mungkin akan sedih jika melihatku terpuruk seperti ini maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi Ying yang ceria lagi. Aku teringat kala aku dan Fang akan berpisah karena pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Dia selalu meminta maaf karena membuatku menangis. Sorot matanya begitu sendu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa kata maaf yang diucapkannya untuk diriku saat ini. Ah, tapi Fang juga tidak menepati janjinya kali ini. Ini tidak adil! Sejenak aku merasa bimbang akan jalan kehidupan yang harus kupilih selanjutnya. Ditambah dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang diriku dan Fang yang selalu datang tiap malamnya membuat pikiranku semakin kacau.

Fang, untuk terakhir kalinya,—untuk kesekian kalinya,—aku memohon. Tolong, katakan padaku jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _"Apa yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bencimu terhadap mereka?" ujar Fang dengan posisi masih utuh memelukku._

 _Aku mengerutkan kening lalu mengoreksi perkataan Fang, "Hanya tidak suka. Bukan benci."_

 _"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu itu terhadap mereka?" Fang melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tangannya jatuh di atas bahuku. Matanya menatapku intens._

 _"Aku ingin mereka hilang."_

 _Sejak aku menjawab pertanyaan Fang, semua berubah. Kemarin menjadi hari terakhir pertemuanku dengannya. Entah mengapa dia ikut lenyap bersama tiga orang itu. Padahal aku tidak menginginkannya demikian. Apa Fang marah kepadaku? Rasanya aku tidak melakukanannya suatu kesalahan padanya. Apa aku sudah tidak terlihat cantik lagi maka dari itu dia berpaling ke perempuan lain? Ah, Fang tidak mungkin begitu._

 _Toleransiku sudah habis, aku sudah menahan rinduku, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang juga! Argh! Kulampiaskan amarahku pada cermin. Suara pecahan dan serpihan pecahan menjadi akibat dari kelakuanku. Darah mengalir dari ruas-ruas jari tangan kananku. Tanpa memperdulikan nyeri yang menjalar aku tertawa lirih yang kian lama semakin meninggi intonasinya. Melalui ekor mata, aku melirik jendela. Aku mendekat dan membukanya. Tampak kendaraan berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Seraya tersenyum miring, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "Apa lebih baik aku ikut menghilang saja?"_

Aku terbangun dengan nafas tak beraturan. Argh! Mimpi gila! Mengapa aku selalu memimpikannya akhir-akhir ini? Apa aku dalam mimpiku semalam mencoba bunuh diri? Hhh, mimpi itu merumitkan jalan pikiranku saja.

Pada suatu kesempatan aku berhasil mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Kupegang gagang pisau yang kutemukan di atas meja makan. Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuhunjamkan pisau tersebut ke arah dadaku, namun ada sepasang tangan yang buru-buru merebut terlebih dahulu pisau tersebut.

Hey, bukankah semua penghuni rumah sedang pergi? Mengapa juga lelaki yang selalu menggagalkan rencanaku ini ada disini?!

"Ying!" serunya. "Kau mau melakukan hal bodoh lagi? Dasar bodoh," lanjutnya.

Aku menatap sengit lelaki tinggi itu sambil berkata, "Biarkan aku pergi!" karena Kaizo, seluruh mata pisau tersebut tidak terbenam ke dalam dadaku. "Aku ... aku," pisau itu dilempar ke sembarang arah olehnya. Dia mendekat memelukku.

"Jangan pergi, bodoh!" ucapnya memotong perkataanku.

"Jangan pergi." Kaizo mengulangi permohonan yang sama. Pelukannya terasa semakin erat. Herannya tubuhku tidak memberontak dengan pelukan yang dia berikan. Nada suaranya menyedihkan berhasil menyentuh kalbuku. Perlahan kedua tanganku bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Kapten ... aku merindukan Fang."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Sejak saat itu dan seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai sadar ... aku mulai sadar. Tindakanku salah. Aku telah mengecewakan semua orang. Maka dari itu aku mencoba menerima kenyataan. Akan tetapi tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, awalnya hati ini masih mengharapkan kedatangan Fang.

Fang, kau tidak menepati janjimu sendiri. Kau merobohkan dinding keyakinanku yang sudah kubangun kuat-kuat. Bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

Aku berdiri beriringan dengan sang kapten. Tubuhku terbalut gaun pengantin yang indah dan Kapten Kaizo mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih elegan. Pada hari itu, kami saling mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati.

Hari-hari di tahun sebelumnya, aku selalu bersama sang kapten. Tekadku menjadi semula memberikan efek positif. Aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Fang telah tiada. Semua itu juga berkat dukungan keluarga, sahabat, dan orang-orang terdekatku yang lain.

Akan tetapi kelamaan aku mengalami sesuatu yang ganjal. Setiap melihat senyuman Kapten Kaizo, jantungku selalu berdegup kencang. Dengan polosnya aku mengutarakan hal itu pada orang yang bersangkutan. Kaizo tertawa. Aku hanya melongo saat ia berkata bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku bisa menerima kenyataan itu tapi aku merasa takut jika semakin lama aku kian terlena akan indahnya jatuh cinta, maka aku bisa-bisa melupakan Fang. Kapten mengelus pucuk kepalaku seraya tersenyum.

Katanya, Fang akan tetap ada di dalam hatiku.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kapten juga mengutarakan perasaannya di tempat yang sama, di taman dekat kedai kakek BoBoiBoy. Sederet kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuatku tersipu malu di depan para pengunjung taman, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kapten Kaizo kini telah menjadi suamiku. Dia sudah tidak lagi mengerjakan misi-misinya di luar angkasa seperti dulu. Semuanya telah damai tapi masih ada juga pertempuran kecil yang harus kami lawan, misalnya saja dengan Adudu dan Probe yang masih bertekad mengalahkan BoBoiBoy.

Kehidupanku pasca nikah sebagian besar berubah. Ada saja lika-liku masalah di antara hubunganku dengan Kapten. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki Kapten. Dia selalu mengerti keadaanku. Aku dapat lagi merasakan hangat dan nyaman dari seorang yang kucintai. Karena dirinya, aku bisa bangun dari masa lalu yang kelam.

"Ying, aku mencintaimu." suara Kaizo terdengar samar. Genggaman tangannya mengerat seiring terbenamnya matahari.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." hiruk pikuk masyarakat di bawah sana tak terlihat lagi karena mataku terpejam. Hembusan nafas hangat Kaizo dapat kurasakan jika jarak kami sedekat ini. Rooftop rumah kosong di tepi jalan sana menjadi salah satu tempat momen hidup kami.

Selanjutnya, pada bintang yang telah bertaburan di langit, aku menyatakan bahwa semuanya telah baik-baik saja. Fang, pemuda yang pernah hadir dalam hatiku, semuanya telah baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Jika ada masalah, jangan putus asa dalam menghadapinya. Cobalah lihat sekelilingmu, masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu dan mungkin lebih menderita darimu. Jangan sampai berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup! Kita harus bangkit! /Hoy, sudahlah.

Ayeee~ akhirnya bisa dipublish juga~ Fase kehilangan yang dialami Ying kubuat Ying bisa melewatinya sampai tahap akhir(?) tapi endingnya tetap gaje-_- dan cerita ini jadi kepanjangan, ya, 'kan?

Silakan tinggalkan komentar dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini.

Ayeee~ Sampai jumpa lagi dengan Ayzahra.

25


End file.
